1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modular display system having modules of injection molded plastic which can be locked together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display systems for merchandise are commonly designed so that the system can be expanded to any desired size, typically by attaching support trays and dividers to backing plates or support columns. These systems generally require a number of different parts which are assembled together, and may also require the use of fasteners to reinforce the structure, particularly where large displays are involved. Not only are such systems complex, expensive, and lacking in sturdiness, but they are subject to arranging in a multiplicity of different configurations by a merchandiser, which may not be desirable to a manufacturer who desires to have a unique appearance for a display containing his product.